


[markjin]理想的恋爱模式

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *单方性转*道具playOOC是我的
Kudos: 5





	[markjin]理想的恋爱模式

**Author's Note:**

> *单方性转  
> *道具play  
> OOC是我的

许是烟火晚会的氛围太好，许是胳膊间的布料太薄，许是四下无人时指尖相碰，段宜恩吻上了朴珍妮。

这趟日本之旅两人都抱着小心思来的，第一二天还好，四年交往看透对方盘算的眼神时都会打着哈哈过去，今晚已经是最后一天，两天的悸动按捺不住在这一刻爆发。

段宜恩的占有欲极强，压根不想别人看到他女朋友穿着和服的漂亮模样，找了个没人的公园长椅坐着看川对面的烟花，此刻倒是方便了做些事。

强势地侧过身把朴珍妮压在靠背上，一手扶着人的后脑勺一手和人十指交握，不消段宜恩主动，朴珍妮默契地抱着段宜恩的脸回应他的吻。

鼻尖碰着鼻尖，二人炙热呼吸喷在一起，朴珍妮的舌头粉嫩细长勾人得紧，待段宜恩咬够了自己的下唇就伸出舌头去找段宜恩的。被撩拨的人立刻追了上去，对方却巧妙地后退拉开了一点距离，段宜恩抵着她的额头去舔晶莹的嘴角，女孩子娇嗔：

“你压着我难受”

好，这还不容易？

麻烦溜站起身两手把坐着的朴珍妮打横抱了起来，绕到椅背后面将人放下，朴珍妮身高恰好，半靠在椅背上双脚能脚尖着地。

段宜恩没穿和服，朴珍妮就揪着他的卫衣拉下来继续亲，段宜恩没跟她客气，舌尖霸道撬开人的唇珠撵过贝齿就满满占据了柔软的口腔。直到缠着人的舌头把人嘴里翻搅出黏糊的水声，朴珍妮唔唔嗯嗯勾着段宜恩肩膀的手拍打了起来，男人才退出了一点，掐着人的下巴欣赏起来。

朴珍妮得了空便睁开眼喘气，被男友坏心掐住下巴也顾不上，根本不知道自己在对方眼里有多糟糕。只是被深吻就蒙上了一层水汽的桃花眼微眯，饱满的双唇被咬得透着水光的红润，一条粉嫩的小舌头还立在口中等待临幸。

段宜恩很快又压了上去，就着掐下巴的姿势侧头含住那条软糖般的舌，细细吮吸啃咬起来，时不时用舌尖去顶还能听到对方带鼻音的哼哼声。

朴珍妮被强行张开口到最大，腮帮子累不说口水也无法吞咽，顺着嘴角就流下直到那串冰凉从下巴经过脖子没入胸口，瘙痒感让她下意识挠了挠，没成想手腕被段宜恩眼尖地抓住:

“baby，脱衣服是我的work。”

谁要脱衣服了！

朴珍妮下意识想反驳，就先被段宜恩一手揉上了胸部。在酒店试衣服的时候朴珍妮就有点害羞，她从来不是不穿内衣的类型，奈何入乡随俗只好挑了件没那么容易走光的，当然她也不是没想到会有这一幕。

“隔着衣服我都能感觉到baby你硬了，我帮你好么？”

段宜恩的手隔着一层夏天已经能说的上厚的布料揉着朴珍妮的柔软，指尖有意擦过一点果然感受到了反应，知道女朋友脸皮薄段宜恩还是走了个形式问。

谁知道这小妮子怎么突然这么大胆，一只手主动拨开一边衣领露出大片雪白肌肤不说，一条腿都掀开和服的缝勾上了段宜恩的小腿，眼里的媚态是段宜恩第一次见。

玩味地冲人挑眉，段宜恩没饿到一扑而上，他在等，等女朋友开窍。

朴珍妮几乎是瞬间懂了段宜恩的意思，脸上又烫了几分，她都主动到这程度了，还不能满足段宜恩的恶趣味。颔首垂眸，朴珍妮葱指抚弄着段宜恩的手腕，轻轻置于胸口，声音掺了蜜般地甜

“请…请享用小女子，主人。”

看得出段宜恩十分受用，他甚至没接自己突然设定的人物设定，只是沉默着扒下了自己肩头的衣服，让开襟被固定在腰间的束腰上，扛起自己那条勾着的腿盘到腰间就扶着腰亲上来。

朴珍妮配合地将两条藕臂搭上段宜恩的脖子，袖子松松垮垮遮住手指，段宜恩每在朴珍妮脖子和锁骨上留一个印子，那手指就抓一下，可爱得紧。段宜恩晾着湿乎乎的吻痕一口含上朴珍妮软乎乎的白兔。

“啊……嗯……”

那手指插进了段宜恩一头金发，手指的主人埋在头顶传来甜腻的呻吟，段宜恩牙齿咬上奶头，那声音又软了几分，舌头围绕乳晕打着转，段宜恩感觉发间的手用力压了压。

“另一边…也要宜恩吸…”

朴珍妮从嗓子眼里憋出一句话，却被段宜恩猝不及防掐了一把屁股。他皱眉

“叫主人，我才吸珍妮的另一边。”

只觉得两腿一软，股间变得湿润起来，朴珍妮被情欲薰红了眼角，嘟起嘴巴用一只手托起另一边的白兔，讨好地挤着往段宜恩的嘴边送

“主人…吸吸珍妮的奶头吧…”

段宜恩二话不说地将柔软的肉吸进去大半，舌面摩擦着变大敏感的凸起，饿虎扑食一样发出啧啧的水声，朴珍妮爽得弓起了背，自己揉捏起了还沾满了男人口水的另一边，出口就是恶趣味的浪叫，将另一条腿也盘上，朴珍妮说着露骨的情话献媚

“嗯…珍妮好爽…啊…主人…再吸要…唔嗯…要高潮了～”

“小浪货，哥哥早就让你湿透了吧。”

段宜恩也不要脸地接了下去，背着手托了托朴珍妮的腿，低头就看见人和服前摆大敞着露出人雪白的大腿和大腿根黑色的蕾丝丁字裤。

换做是别人，看到这里已经会喷出两管鼻血吧。但他可是段宜恩，不慌不忙地伸进手，指尖挑开丁字裤薄薄的一层布料，分开被浸湿的耻毛和泥泞的穴口探进两指，触到异物的时候了然一笑。

“胡萝卜吃的开心吗？”

“是不是不要主人的也可以？”

朴珍妮先是脸一红，再是急了，恼羞成怒的那种。

事情追溯到第一天来，逛街的朴珍妮视线被一个透明的胡萝卜吸引，粉粉嫩嫩的颜色加上柔软光滑的触感，虽然不知道是什么但已经爱不释手，段宜恩自然给她买下了，结账的时候被店员小声提醒才知道这是一款专为少女设计的自慰棒，回到酒店告诉朴珍妮，甚至得到了“以为是仙女棒”的答复。但是那根自慰棒不是被锁进行李箱了吗，再见居然是在女朋友的阴道里，段宜恩有了小情绪。

有了小情绪段宜恩就没心思玩什么角色扮演了，现在他要本色出演占有欲超强的抖S男友。

指尖夹着自慰棒的顶端扯出一半，透明柱体已然被花汁浸得泛起水光，在段宜恩眼神的注视下朴珍妮害羞地想合拢腿，却被人复而推进去的动作打断抖了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

理智回笼，他们现在可是在外边，不求饶认错只有被段宜恩玩死的结果。朴珍妮从来是会看眼色的，紧紧夹着段宜恩的腿无力地垂下，勾在肩上的手也滑落了一只，堪堪擦着眼角挤出来的几滴泪，撇了嘴角抽抽搭搭起来。  
段宜恩的动作立马就停了，朴珍妮更加“声泪俱下”起来

“我…我知道错了…呜…原谅我这次嘛…呜呜呜…”

段宜恩闻言松开掐着腰的手，把自慰棒重新推入阴道，帮朴珍妮整理好和服，揽着人腰顿时和颜悦色地与刚才判若两人

“你没错baby…我就是…慢点走。”

“…吃醋？”

朴珍妮小心翼翼观察着段宜恩的表情，戳开人痛点后被蹭到了人股间，顿时两腿一软，段宜恩回去可能真的能玩死她！

一进酒店套间朴珍妮就换上了楚楚可怜的脸求放过，段宜恩沉着脸给她借了束腰，小肚子被解放的感觉太自由了，刚想躺床上伸懒腰就被段宜恩打横抱起带去温泉。

“好 好 洗 干 净。”

朴珍妮转过去脸不理他，被放进温泉的时候还是能感到段宜恩的动作轻柔，透着温良的感觉。如果下一秒没有被抵在温泉的岩壁上的话。  
自慰棒早在被公主抱的过程中被挤掉在某处，有了之前的挑逗只是一个背靠着胸的姿势就能让朴珍妮胡思乱想到情动。  
这个姿势她在网页上看过，分开腿跪在地上的操作让她无法逃脱，只能一次一次跌得将腿上那物吞得更深。  
段宜恩自是硬了半天，胀成紫红的阴茎分开饱满的花瓣直插花心，朴珍妮泡在温水的身子打了个颤，柔软的臀无力坐在段宜恩大腿上，趴着墙的上身也被一把捞过跌在人胸膛里，紧密的接触放大了快感，段宜恩一把揉上两瓣雪白臀肉就开始抽动。

“啊……宜恩……水…唔…水进去了……”

整个下半身都坐在水里，被段宜恩九浅一深动作时顺着挤压涌进花心的水让朴珍妮陷入一种被凌辱的奇妙感受，鼓胀的不只是因为体内越发坚硬的阴茎，更因为逐渐进入的水。

段宜恩却对爱人的抱怨充耳不闻，甚至掰过朴珍妮巴掌大的脸同她交换了一个热烈浓稠的吻，手也不空地包裹住一半露在水面外的双脯，指尖拉扯着挺立充血的红樱揉捏起来。

所有敏感点都被段宜恩抓在手里，处于完全被动的朴珍妮心里不服气，无师自通地收缩了柔软内壁，感到段宜恩呼吸一滞后，带着凶狠的劲道抓着朴珍妮的身子大开大合操干了起来，没有什么技巧，每一次都直戳深处的敏感，朴珍妮被顶撞得无心去接吻，死死抓着段宜恩的手臂发出有节奏的粗喘，被段宜恩叼着耳垂舔弄时渐渐变成了带着哭腔的呻吟。

“呜…太深了……要…啊…要到了……”

段宜恩咬住朴珍妮厚实的耳垂，发了狠冲开痉挛的层层软肉，只感到阴茎被体内一阵暖流从头浇盖到尾，无法言喻的快感攀上尾椎，段宜恩去亲朴珍妮的嘴角，嗓音沙哑

“珍妮，叫我。”

“宜恩……哈啊…宜…啊……恩!!”

朴珍妮身体弯成一条弧线，整条腿的肌肉都绷紧了，连带着媚肉都讨好着一层一层吞吐着坚硬的龟头，催促着释放。最后冲刺了十几下，段宜恩才及时退出射了朴珍妮一大腿，很快又被温泉水冲走，段宜恩苦笑，再扭头时女孩已经累得睡着趴在岸边。

其他一切都不记得，醒来时朴珍妮除了在温泉被干到高潮两次以外什么都不记得，身体尤其是两腿间酸疼得狠，想埋怨段宜恩时却又看到收拾的井井有条的行李和房间，顿时只剩了夸奖的心。

“醒了？早饭去车站吃吧，”段宜恩从浴室出来，坐在床上给了朴珍妮一个吻，揉着人的腰问，“嗯…baby现在还累吗？”

气不打一处来，想起了昨晚的种种却只觉脸红，在段宜恩肩膀上蹭了蹭找了个舒服的姿势趴着，朴珍妮像只奶猫一样撒娇

“你太坏了。”

“你不知道自己的样子有多诱人啊，”段宜恩捏了捏人的鼻尖，突然话锋一转，存心逗弄道，“还带着胡萝卜跟我外出，珍妮胆子也很大噢。”

“我困，you get outㅍㅅㅍ”

End


End file.
